


Shy Girl and the Bad Boy Prince

by cherry_berry_angel_24



Series: Love is Mysterious [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Violence, Best Friends, Book reference, Car Accidents, Crying, Drunk Driving, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Jock - Freeform, Nerdiness, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sex, Shy Girl, Sports, bad boy, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_berry_angel_24/pseuds/cherry_berry_angel_24
Summary: This is an original story. There may be some triggersMeadow was a shy and quiet girl since she was young. She only truly opened up to those she trusted which was few. She was bullied because of being a nerd. She always had her head in a book. Whether that book be for school, a comic, manga, or fantasy/romance novel. She loved sticking her nose into any kind of book. If it had words she was looking into it. She was getting ready to go live with her grandparents. Her parents had just died from getting hit by a drunk driver. She was just getting ready to enter middle school when her parents died. This only caused her to become more reserved than she ever was. She only had one best friend from elementary, her name was Orchard. Orchard  was always there for Meadow especially when her parents died. She was the only person who knew who Meadow really was. What Meadow didn’t know was she wouldn't see her best friend Orchard again until high school and she was going to meet the very person that would change her life forever. His name was Jaxson. She would meet the man that would break her shell when she entered high school but until then he and his friends would be her worst nightmare.
Series: Love is Mysterious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880215





	Shy Girl and the Bad Boy Prince

Meadow was only 10 when she lost her parents to a drunk driver. The worst part was that she watched the whole thing happen. Her parents were picking her up from the park from playing with Orchard. She didn’t know how to respond when she saw it happen. Orchard watched it happen as well, she tried to pull Meadow back to the playground out of the view of the wreck. Meadow just stood her ground not wanting to move, she just couldn’t wrap her head around what just happened. She was waiting for her parents to come out of the car that was now totaled. What seemed like an eternity for Meadow, the cops finally showed up as well as Orchard’s parents. Orchard’s mom picked up Meadow so she wouldn’t have to see the car anymore. Finally Meadow let the tears fall. She started kicking, crying, screaming, everything she could do to try and get to her parents but Orchard’s mom Grace was not going to let Meadow go. Meadow was now clinging to Grace as she cried into her shoulder.Orchard’s dad, Gavin, was talking to the police. Gavin and Grace saw the accident as well. They were right behind them when it happened. They didn’t know how to react either, but they recovered quicker than Meadow and Orchard; they knew they had to get the kids out of there. “Meadow, we are going back to the house. Mommy and Daddy aren’t going to wake up. They went to a better place.”Grace said but Meadow wasn’t listening she was screaming “Mommy Daddy” while trying to get to them. Grace, Gavin, and Orchard started heading to their car with a screaming,crying Meadow. This was a turning point in Meadow life that she would never forget. It would eventually make her spiral into her shell even farther where the only person she ever talked to was Orchard. Meadow wouldn’t even speak to her grandparents unless it was for the necessities. She would only say single words to her grandparents. They couldn’t understand why she would talk to them, but they gave Meadow her space and she would eventually open up to them. Meadow wouldn’t open up to her grandparents until her last year in middle school. Meadow and Orchard talked everyday at school because Orchard knew what her friend was going through since she was there that day too. Meadow and Orchard always read the same book so they always had something to talk about. Orchard noticed when they would talk about books, she would catch glimpses of her best friend's true nature. When they talked books, Meadow would smile, laugh and would return to her old self. Meadow even closed herself off to Orchard but never stopped talking to her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer as I am able to think more. This was just the intro chapter.


End file.
